


TonySteve

by EternalHope7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, False Memories, Imprisonment, Infinity Stones, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Reality Bending, Threats of Violence, Top Tony Stark, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Steve has a routine, one that he loves. It always starts by waking up to take breakfast with his loving husband, Tony, and their adopted son, Peter. Sometimes, however, things feel a bit... off.A WandaVision rip-off with Steve and Tony because why not.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Jane Foster/Thor, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	1. Pancakes

Steve woke with a smile. The man clenched his hands and raised his arms in a stretch that made him sigh. It always felt good to get the early morning kinks out. He looked at the empty spot next to him with a feeling of missed opportunity. If Tony had been there he could've "stretched" to swipe at his husband. It was always amusing to watch the other man sleepily grumble and squirm away.

Steve looked around the dim room. It was a bit odd that Tony was up before him. Steve often had to be the man's second alarm clock. Pepper had even forbidden him from ever divorcing, insisting that Tony's life would instantly fall apart if he ever left the man. Steve had assured her that Tony was safe. This was the happiest he could ever remember being. Nothing in the world would make him leave this.

Steve rolled out of the bed and fixed his loose shirt and shorts. He tugged the rolled edges down and smoothed out the wrinkles. Satisfied that he'd look as presentable as a man in pajamas could, Steve took a moment to pull the bedsheets up before he made his way out into the hallway. The dark wood creaked beneath his feet as he walked. Steve reached the staircase and started down. He took a deep breath at the bottom and smiled. The smell of pancakes was thick. So that's why Tony was up before him. The man went to the tips of his toes as he crept toward the kitchen. Tony was inside. His husband had his back turned to him. Steve tiptoed in and waited until Tony had turned to the stove top before he struck. He crossed his arms across the man's chest and reached up to cover his eyes.

"Guess who." Long, calloused fingers lightly covered his own.

"Why, Happy," Tony said, "you should've told me you felt like this before my marriage. We could've been great together!" Steve chuckled.

"Pepper would have killed you."

"Let me guess - you would've helped her."

"Of course not," Steve said. "I would've just been very disappointed." Tony gave a dramatic shudder, a fully body move that let him slip around in Steve's arms to face him.

"The _horror_!" Steve's laugh was muffled as Tony leaned forward to kiss him. The man drew back. "Now shoo," his husband flapped his hands as best he could in Steve's grasp. "Or I'll burn the pancakes." Steve let him go.

"The _horror!_ " He repeated, retreating at Tony's laugh. Peter was already in the living room. The boy had taken the end couch seat and was watching the TV. He looked up as Steve entered.

"Good, you're just in time!" Steve joined him on the couch.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tony called to them.

"Can we just eat it in here?" Peter asked. " _The Galaxy's Guardians_ is about to start!" Steve began to get up. He'd help Tony with setting the dishes and then- An arm circled his waist and pulled him back down to the couch. Tony smiled at him and held out a plate. Beside them, Peter already had his own plate and was cutting into his pancakes.

"Tony?" When had-

"Sh! It's about to start!" Peter made little pipe down motions with his fork as he watched the screen. Steve accepted the plate and sat back. Tony leaned against him and the man briefly wondered what he was forgetting.

"Last time on _The Galaxy's Guardians_ , chaos ensued!" The announcer began. "Our ragtag crew found themselves at the mercy of the devilish Whiplash! He stole away the beautiful Gamora and our Guardians now find themselves faced with the near impossible task of hunting him down! Will Whiplash be victorious? Will Gamora survive his evil ways? Will Star Lord ever see his love again? Settle in, dear viewers, for _Where Is Gamora: Part One_!" The main character, Star Lord, sprinted out across the screen. His teammates appeared in the background and ran with him.

"Who are we, team?" Star Lord yelled out to them.

"The Galaxy's Guardians!" The red and blue alien at his side called out.

"And what do we do?"

"Kick names; take ass!" The smaller woman in green declared. Peter snickered at that as Tony made a small sound of amusement.

"Do you think they'll find her?" Peter quietly asked as the opening credits continued to play.

"They will," Tony assured him. He reached out to take Steve's hand, his thumb rubbing across the man's knuckles. "Everyone deserves to have the person they love." That made Steve's chest feel warm. Soft. He settled back and let himself relax as the episode began.


	2. Distracted

The episode ended on a cliffhanger and Peter threw back his head and groaned. Steve chuckled as Tony shut the TV off. He helped the man collect their plates and followed after him as they headed back into the kitchen. Steve began to place the plates into their dishwasher when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Tony?" The other man stepped up behind him and strong arms circled his waist.

"Yes, dear?" Steve tried to ignore the way that made his heart flutter.

"Are we driving Peter to school again, or is he-?" A light honk from outside their cabin made both men turn. Steve leaned forward to push the window blinds up. A dark blue car was parked outside. They watched as the window rolled down and a hand popped out to wave at them.

"Tony!" Aunt May called out to them. "Steve! Where's Peter? He's," she glanced at her wrist, "going to be late if we don't hurry!"

"I guess that answers that," Steve said. He stepped out of Tony's hold and made his way back toward the living room. "Peter? Are you ready to go?" The boy reached down to grab and hold up his backpack. Steve would guess that was a yes, then. Peter stood up and shouldered it as Tony made his way past them. The other man went to the front door and held it open for the two of them.

"Did you study for your exam?" Tony asked as Peter hopped down the steps from their cabin.

"Yeah!" He assured the man as he hurried towards his aunt's car. "See you guys after school!" With a wave only half pointed in the right direction their son joined his aunt. Steve watched as the old car pulled away.

"What exam was it, again?" he asked.

"Biology," Tony replied. Huh. Steve tried to remember if he'd helped Peter with it. Had he done it with Tony? Or had Tony-

"Mr. Stark." Happy's voice made Steve startle. He turned to find that their cabin was gone. They were standing in the wide entrance to Stark Industries. Employees bustled about around them as Steve looked around in confusion. That. How had they gotten here? They'd just been outside with Peter... "Here are the reports Pepper compiled," Happy told Tony. Tony accepted them with a kind of detached attention that made the other man slightly frown. "Tony?"

"Steve?" A warm hand around his wrist made Steve look back to him. "What's wrong?" How... How were they here?

"How did we get here?" That got him a chuckle. Tony pulled his keys out of his pocket and gave them a light shake. That... Yes. That was right. Steve could remember it now. They'd taken the newest car out for the ride. It had seat warmers. He'd been comfortable and gotten drowsy.

"You took a little nap on the way up," his husband told him. "You were so _cute_." Steve blushed as he glanced at Happy. The other man merely grinned.

"Welcome to married life with Tony."

"Can we switch?" They all laughed at that. 

"You know what? You guys should go on ahead," Tony told them. He sounded distracted again. "I'll be up soon." The man winked at him. "No rest for the wicked and all that." Tony wiggled his fingers at Steve in a silly farewell wave before he started back for the doors. Happy walked toward the elevator and the blond hurried to catch up to him. 


	3. Motherfucker

Fury didn't like this. Hell, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't like much of anything these days. That's what happened when half of your coworkers turned out to be the enemy. Fury sighed. Rubbed a thumb across the knuckles of his other hand as he continued onward. Still solid. Still here. Actually dying had felt... strange. Being five years out of the loop felt even stranger. A group of agents he didn't recognize walked past. They didn't even look up from their huddled conversation. Another strange thing. Fury had no illusions that he was used to being in command; being respected. Knowing something and actually having to face it were two different things. Working with S.W.O.R.D. was different. The organization was smaller; less advanced than S.H.I.E.L.D on several fronts. Less tech. Less manpower.

At the end of the day they'd also had less Hydra agents.

He was still bitter about that. Never did him any good, but there were some emotions a person couldn't shake. This should have been S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission. He should've been overseeing it as Director, not a glorified observer.

"Director Fury!" Fury looked back. Ms. Rambeau waved at him from down the hallway. Another thing he'd have to get used to. He'd been more comfortable working with her mother. The man walked back the way he'd came.

"Agent Rambeau," he greeted her.

"Sir, we have a problem." She was jittery; more outwardly nervous than her mother had ever been. "Shuri's gone." Fury stopped.

"Gone. How?"

"The wall." The young woman fell into step at his side as they began a fast walk towards S.W.O.R.D.'s newly constructed command center. "We were setting up observation equipment at the east side when it expanded and..." Agent Rambeau struggled to describe it. "There was this bright flash of light when it touched her and then she was just... gone." Fury shut his eye.

Motherfucker.


	4. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap ya'll, I didn't think Wanda could actually make the walls expand! That was a crazy episode!

His trip had been done in the blink of an eye. He wouldn't lie to himself. He always felt a bit excited to see who he'd need to welcome to his little world. His new addition stood frozen in a half turned position. She was undisturbed by the people walking past. It was good to see that his blind eye protocol was working. Tony circled her and eyed her clothing. Judging by the bright blue outfit and her eyecatching yellow skirt, he'd guess that she wasn't from America. Probably. He'd gotten to see some strange clothing choices from a few of the people here. Tony reached out to lightly touch her temple. A small yellow flash from the Mind Stone was all he needed to start off with. The Stones gleamed as he unfroze her. Firmly under his sway, the young woman vacantly stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Shuri," she replied. Ah! T'Challa's little sister! He'd heard so much about her from the man. This was good. If she was as intelligent as her brother boasted than this was a lucky catch.

"What're you doing here?" He could've simply pulled all the answers he wanted from her mind, but Tony had found that he still preferred to speak out loud. Steve had always said that he loved the sound of his own voice. Tony smirked at the memory.

"I was setting up equipment at the east side of Observation Post 3. The wall expanded faster than I could run." Mm. Observation equipment. Tony didn't like the sound of that. It was to be expected, but still.

"Who were you working with?"

"S.W.O.R.D." The man vaguely remembered several mentions of a sword in the files he'd hacked into at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Explain." He ordered. "Who are they? What are they doing?"

"They're the Sentient Weapon Observation Response Division. We're here to observe the dome. Everyone is concerned," she flatly continued. "We don't know what's inside or what's happened to the city's people. If they're alive or not." Dull eyes flickered to the people walking past. "People would be pleased to learn that they're still alive." Mm. Good point. Tony had been too busy working away at memories and fine crafting his unified story to really consider the outside world. If he'd taken a few pleasure days with his husband, well... Even God had rested on the seventh day. No, the outside world could wait for now. He had a new addition to work with!

A simple handwave morphed her clothes. He let her keep the bright colors. T'Challa was fond of them as well. He tailored her wardrobe to a more Stark Industries appearance. Jacket, longer skirt, a blouse. Now that the outer work was done it was time for the inside. Tony cracked his knuckles. As the Stones shined he pressed his fingertips to her temple. Shuri's life flashed by behind his eyes as he considered what he had to work with. She had a somewhat similar upbringing to T'Challa. That brought to his attention the continued problem of Wakanda. Tony liked T'Challa being in charge. He didn't really care all too much about how they did things there, but he'd rather not have his preferred king be suddenly overthrown through a freaking _wrestling match_. Again. He sighed. Tapped a finger against his chin. He would ignore it for now. Wakanda was a long ways from New York, he'd have time to think of a solution. Now back to the girl. Tony felt comfortable leaving behind most of her older, larger memories to tweak the small details. He implanted a few email conversations with his son - why not give her a newly started friendship with Peter? He'd have to remember to add the changes to his boy as well.

The flash of a familiar face before her eyes made him stop. Bucky. Tony sneered. With a flick of his hand he erased her memories of the man. Filled the sudden void with simple day to day living. Copy and paste up to Thanos's arrival with a few small changes here and there... Tony shattered her memories of the invasion, watched with a heated chest as those horrible days vanished into nothingness. He added more filler to take it's place and then began work on constructing an excuse to get her to New York. It didn't take much. Shuri had clearly missed her brother, of course she'd want to come visit him! There'd be hiccups of course. Memories he didn't think to alter the first time around. That didn't matter. He could and would fix it later. For now, though, he was done. He stepped back and smiled at the girl. No more Bucky. No more Thanos. Just like how things should have been. Now to get the show back on the road.

"Shuri," he warmly welcomed her. The girl blinked once. Twice.

"Mr. Stark," she greeted him. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" He offered her his elbow and she looped her arm through his.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear," he replied, putting on a thick British accent. She giggled.

"You truly are a strange man. Just as Peter said."

"Hey," he waggled a finger at her, "don't go dragging my son into this." A simple thought and they stood at the entrance of Stark Industries. "Shall we?" Her smile widened as she imitated the accent.

"We shall." They walked inside.


	5. Distraction

Freaking red fabric kept flapping in his face. Scott slapped at the edges of the cloak as he stumbled back. The thing just wouldn't freaking give up! The cloak herded him backward down the hallway and Scott huffed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He turned on his heel and hunched his shoulders as he hurried toward their unofficial meeting room. The cloak slid in after him when he opened the door and entered. Hope and Captain Marvel were already there. Figured. "Could someone please-" The cloak continued to impatiently flap at him, "get this thing away from me?" The next flap was bit harder to his shoulder, something just shy of a slap. What? Had he offended it? Clothes couldn't be offended! Look. He'd gotten used to super science. Actual magic. Freaking _aliens_. Clothes were clothes! When did they get to start having _feelings_ and floating around without anyone in them, _pestering_ all day every day-

"Cloak." It paused its flapping at him and turned toward Captain Marvel. She somehow managed to look completely serious. The woman looked from it to him and Hope. "Thank you all for coming."

"What's happened?" His girlfriend asked. The other woman reached into a slim pocket and pulled a photo out. She tossed it onto the table before them.

"The plan's changed. One of the walls caught Shuri." Shit. "It took her. Our timeframe just got cut in half. We're going in now." Wait, what? _Now_? What happened to all the careful planning!? "Are you both ready to go?"

"Of course," Hope said.

"Just really quickly, can I ask a question?" He raised his hand. The Captain cocked an eyebrow at him. "Seriously, who invited the cloak? It wasn't me."

"Fury did." Scott groaned. Of course. "Whatever this thing is," she tapped a finger against the photo of the gleaming walls, "it's holding our people." She hesitated, her expression darkening. "It has to." Scott looked away. Yeah. It had to. Because where else could Earth's finest be? They were in there, he told himself. "It's expanding. Taking more ground every day. We need to stop it."

"How?" If it really was holding the other Avengers...

"I'm going to pop that thing like a zit, that's how." Scott shuddered at that horrifying mental image.

"Did you really have to go there?" He asked. She ignored that.

"You two-" The cloak pointedly fluttered in her face. She stepped back. "Three, will shrink and do recon. We need to find out what we're up against."

"And you come in where exactly?" Scott squinted as bright, strobing lights unfurled down her suit. The woman rose into the air and shot him a grin.

"I'm the distraction." Scott shut his eyes and sighed. He was going to regret this, wasn't he.


	6. Science Musketeers

"Tony!" They paused halfway to the elevators as Tony looked back. Bruce hurried out from the lab department and started towards them. He clutched a clipboard to his chest. Perfect timing, Tony thought to himself. He'd be able to introduce their newest part time assistant to the gang. Of two. Now it'd be three. Mm, what were they going to nickname themselves now? He didn't think Shuri would be a fan of Science Bros. Tony waved the man over. Bruce's white lab coat flapped with each quick footstep and Shuri gave him an amused look as he joined them. "Tony, I think we're going to have a breakthrough on-"

"Bruce," he interrupted the man as he slung an arm around Shuri's shoulders, "welcome our newest addition to Stark Industries!" Another change he'd have to make. He really needed to stop making snap decisions. Nope. Wasn't going to happen. Tony didn't have that kind of restraint now that he didn't actually need to. Bruce looked at her and hesitated as faint recognition wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Do I.... know you?" Mm? Ah, family resemblance. The siblings did have the same royal, refined air about them. Tony pursed his lips in thought. He'd have to watch the two, then. See how they carried themselves. They ruled Wakanda and he was basically the ruler of New York now - maybe they'd be able to give him some tips on how to run a kingdom. Then he'd take those tips and do it better. With _flair_.

"I am Shuri," the girl introduced herself. She offered her hand to Bruce and he took it. "T'Challa is my king," she smirked as she continued, "and my brother." Bruce froze in the act of shaking her hand. He looked from Tony to her to their hands with wide eyes.

"Oh. _Oh_." Bruce dropped her hand. Fidgeted in place as he clearly tried to figure out how to properly greet her. Shuri playfully grinned at him. Tony chuckled - he was going to enjoy having her here, wasn't he.

"Now, now, your highness." Tony shook a finger at her. "While you work here, Bruce technically outranks you."

"Right. Um. Right?" The scientist looked to him for reassurance. Tony chuckled as he patted the poor man on the shoulder.

"So long as you all remember that I'm now your king." Shuri snorted at that, amusement shining in her dark eyes. "What?" Tony shrugged at her. "I am. This _is_ my company after all." Now, he looked back at Bruce, what had that update been? Some kind of Stark tech that he'd decided to let Bruce truly play with. He didn't want to control the man's genius to that full of an extent. There couldn't be breakthroughs without imagination after all. He knew-

Something smashed against the boundaries he'd set up. Hard. Tony stumbled as he felt the walls shudder. What-?

"Tony? Are you all right?" Bruce's voice was distant. Another hard slam made Tony reel. Something was trying to get in. He pushed away Bruce's hands and focused on the time stone. A flash of green light froze the other two in place. Tony willed it to expand through Stark Industries and then pressed his finger to the space stone. He didn't waste time with checking if he'd manipulated time right. Blue throbbed across his vision as he stepped forward. What, or who, was trying to get through his barrier? He flexed his hands and glanced down to watch as the stones circled his wrist. He could handle it. _Would_ handle it.


	7. Stomping

S.W.O.R.D.'s so called "conference room" was small and tightly packed. A few monitors here and there. Nothing special. Director Hayward nodded to Fury as he entered. Fury didn't bother returning it. He pulled his phone out and glanced again at the text from Captain Marvel.

We're going.

Simple and to the point. That's why he liked having her number. She knew not to waste time when on a mission. The others with her? Fury had high hopes for Hope, but Mr. Lang... He wasn't sure about the man. Not to mention the flying cloak. Still, he'd done better with worse odds and agents. With Captain Marvel at the helm Fury knew they'd get results.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman," the other Director began. The man clasped his hands behind his back as he looked at the gathered personnel. "I'm sure that most of you by now have heard of Ms. Shuri's... disappearance." The others shared uneasy looks. "Ms. Rambeau, if you'd care to elaborate?" The younger woman stepped forward and nodded.

"The two of us were setting up more observation equipment at the east end of the wall. I was at our company truck getting more cameras when the wall lit up. Shuri..." She swallowed. "Shuri tried to run but the second it touched her-" Ms. Rambeau paused, her voice filling with wonder and horror. "There was a bright flash of light. It was so _intense_ \- I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them Shuri was just... gone." Dark eyes flickered downward. "I'm sorry, Director Hayward."

"It's fine," the man assured her. "We haven't yet been able to calculate when the walls will expand. The accident was just bad luck." Fury's phone buzzed. He looked at the new message and then clicked on it. Sharing the live video to S.W.O.R.D.'s monitors was easy - he'd have to suggest security upgrades once this was all over. Everyone else in the room startled when an aerial view of the massive dome began to play.

"What- what is that?" The other Director asked as he watched the feed in confusion. "Who's doing this?"

"I called in some help," Fury told him.

"What? Help? What're you talking about?" The confusion began to edge into annoyance.

"Well, you have your agents," Fury smiled, "and I have mine."

"This is a _S.W.O.R.D._ mission, _Mr_. Fury." Oh, stepped on a few toes had he? Tough shit. The wall kept expanding and no could tell when or if it would stop. Fury would happily stomp on as many feet as he needed to in order to figure this out.


End file.
